The Friendship of a Lifetime
by DaredevilProngs
Summary: Gonna try this out. Its about 2 guys who you will learn about but you gotta read it. Im to lazy to explain. Feel free to read it. if you dont want to... eh whatever to lazy to do anything 'bout it.
1. Interlude

Interlude

'You can't be serious." Yeah I am dude." "Ugh. Fine." Just like that, and ice path appeared.

"You know, I don't know why you didn't do it." "Because retard, I don't wanna spill my Red Bull."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey bro where do you want this cocoa?" "Uhhh just put it on the counter." "Alright. Hey Jack?" "Yeah dude?" "You better drink this or else it'll get cold." "Don't worry 'bout that Valdez, you just leave it to me."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Hey Aaron?" "What?" "Can you take care of this before he comes home?" Yeah-yeah 'sis I'll get it before Sparky get's here." "You know he doesn't like being called that." "Eh. He'll get over it."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming on this wonderful night! My son, the next great leader, will be turning 18 tonight! Therefore he is of age to marry! And I have already chosen the bride." "Dad?" "Not now son." He will marry the daughter of... Venus!"

At that, a girl who sat next to her mother bit her lip hard, and crossed her fingers. She looked at her best friend in the world all the way across from her in a golden box draped with fiery red curtains and an insignia with the sun and a chariot circling it. He waved and smirked like an idiot.

"The Lady he will marry is the lovely lady on the right of Venus!" She was so taken aback that she almost cried. Her friend saw her cry and he signaled to one of the kids sitting under a moon insignia. Just like that, time froze. She turned her head at the boy under the moon insignia and watched him mutter words under his breath. He looked at her and winked, then every thing started moving again.

"Oh my mistake! For some reason I said the girl on the _right_ I meant the girl on the left." Immediately she looked at her friend as he flashed the crystal clear sign at the boy.

* * *

**And that's what I have so far. I'll do as many chapters as I can. Like it if you.. you know.. like it i guess.**


	3. Chapter 2

Suddenly, a column cracked and it came tumbling down towards her. She just looked up to scream when all of a sudden, the column melted like cheese hitting a pan. Then, a roaring wave of water made contact with the melted column and immediately evaporated it.

Her friend walked over to help her up but then, there was a icy wind shoving him into a column. Her brother then stepped in front of her. Thinking it was a boy trying to flirt with her. He shot an ice ball at the boy and he dove out of the way. She saw her brother frustrated and he shot 50 ice spikes at him. She had just enough time to scream her brothers name before a flash of light and the ice spikes were nothing but columns of steam.

* * *

She looked at her friend as an expression of fear entered his face. He turned away and immediately dove off the edge of Olympus whistling. A ball of light floated to him and shifted into the form of a Pegasus. As soon as he made contact with the form he melted into a human form of blazing light and shot off.

* * *

**Thats what I have so far**


	4. Chapter 3

That night her door received a quiet knock. She climbed out of bed and put on a robe half-tied. When she opened the door, a boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes was smiling at her. She smiled and then shut the door. Two seconds later the door opened again and he was still there. He spoke very cautiously. "Hey um Piper, is it okay if i come in? It's kind of cold." "Yeah sure.. sorry. I'm not used to strangers knocking at my door at three in the morning. "Piper. You seriously don't recognize me? I at least thought you would recognize your 'Best Friend in the Whole World.'

* * *

"So it really is you?" "Last time I checked, yeah." She thought about how much he had changed in 4 hours. He was a lot less tan, brown hair, brown eyes, a trench coat, a white dress shirt, jeans, and black Nike's


End file.
